


Are you insane like me?

by Knowmefirst



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Will, Bottoming from the Top, Dark Will, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Will as insane as Hannibal or could it be that Hannibal is as insane as Will? Whoever it is at the end both are insane to play as they are, one day they will be discover but until they do. The question stands, are you insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you insane like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velcroboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/gifts).



> Velcroboyfriends, I only have to say one thing. I don't know where this came from, but when I saw what you wish, this came to me. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Note: This fic has a one-sided Hannibal/Alana. Also this fic is not beta.

It all started when Will was freed, he came into Hannibal’s office and waited. It wasn’t long before Hannibal was opening the door and letting his last patient leave and spotting him sitting down in one of the chairs. Hannibal indicated that he should come in and close the door once he was inside, he watch as Hannibal move towards his desk and sat.

“How can I help you?” Hannibal ask. 

Will didn’t answer the question just walked around the office and trying to see if the other man had acquire anything new since the last time he had been here. Once he was satisfied he turned back to Hannibal and walked towards the other man, he didn’t stopped in front of the desk. He move slowly around, he kept his eyes on Hannibal who hadn’t stopped watching him. Will stopped in front of Hannibal and push back the chair until he was able to straddle Hannibal’s waist. 

“Let me ask you a question, Dr. Lector.” Will leaned forward until his lips where near Hannibal’s ear and whisper, “Are you insane like me?” 

Will pull back and looked at Hannibal waiting to see how the other man was going to react. He felt Hannibal’s hand slowly move up his legs until they were resting on his waist. He smirk when he finally saw the killer behind the façade come out to play, and the hands around his waist gripping harder. 

“What do you think?” Hannibal ask, looking at him from underneath eyelashes. 

Will smirked, “I think we both know the answer, don’t you?” 

Before he could think of anything else, he was picked up and slam hard against the desk. Making him hit his head against the desk and making the things on top of the desk fall to the floor, whatever was left was swept into the floor by Hannibal arm as he lean over him. 

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal growl, letting more of the monster come out. 

“This.” 

Will grip Hannibal’s hair and brought his mouth crashing together and into a punishing kiss. It wasn’t long before he was fighting with Hannibal for dominance, and giving it up after the other bit his lip drawing blood and licking it off. 

“If this is the only way, I can have you.” Hannibal said licking more of the blood, “Then I welcome insanity.” 

“We are only getting started.” Will said, as he push Hannibal and reverse their positions. 

Once he was leaning over Hannibal he lean down and took his lips in a kiss, but this time he did what the other one did to him and bit him until blood was drawn tasting it Hannibal. He push up until he was sitting up and brought his hand up cleaning off the blood next to his lips and bringing his finger into his mouth. 

“You taste as good as I expected.” Will said, licking his lips. 

He brought his hands up and helped Hannibal remove his jacket and waistcoat, but before Hannibal could start to unbutton his shirt Will grip the shirt and rip it open hearing buttons fall into the floor. He lean down and still looking at Hannibal he planted a kiss on his stomach and then took a small bite making the other grunt at the unexpected pain. He lick it to sooth it and smile at Hannibal. 

“Yum!” Will smile, “Wonder what else I will get to taste.”

Will didn’t know how it happened, but before he knew it they were lying in front of the fire and he was moaning as Hannibal took him again into his mouth, Will moan out aloud making the other hum around his cock. He was close, but before he could come down Hannibal throat, Hannibal let him go with a pop and lean over him whispering on his ear. 

“You will _only_ be allowed to come until I’m inside of you.” Hannibal said, “Not before.” 

“Then fucking hurry up.” Will snap, but that only earn him a raise eyebrow. 

Hannibal brought out the oil, and before long he was pushing against Hannibal’s fingers trying to get more and moaning like a fucking paying whore. Knowing that he wouldn’t last if Hannibal continue, as if Hannibal knew what he was thinking he pull his fingers out and coated his cock in oil before pushing inside him without warning. Not giving him time to adjust Hannibal started a punishing pace, the gentle man that everyone knew was lost a few minutes back and in its place was the a bit of the monster. However, before the night was over Will hope that he got to break down the wall and the monster came out and play. After a few minutes he couldn’t take it anymore and push back Hannibal until the other needed to pull out. He push Hannibal into his back and mounted him again, after a while he had a good rhythm going, he lean forward and kiss Hannibal. 

He felt Hannibal’s hands grip his waist tighter and knew the other was close but even if he wanted Hannibal to come before he came, he knew he wouldn’t last. He was to close and he was proven right a few seconds later when with the last push of his hips he was coming. And not even once had he thought of touching himself, he looked down and with a wicked smile he squeeze the other’s cock that was still hard and inside him. He watch as Hannibal moan out load, he wanted to keep ridding Hannibal until he couldn’t walk anymore, but knew that he was spent, and he didn’t had the energy. However, an idea came to him so he lean down. 

“Fuck me.” Will smirk and whisper in Hannibal’s ear, “Like you own me.”

As if that was the correct thing to say, Hannibal lost what little restraint he had and turn their position. Now Will was underneath him again and was being fuck into the mattress or more like into the floor. He felt Hannibal coming after a while and he wrap his legs around the other waist. Once Hannibal was spent he fell forward and into his arms both of them panting. 

“That was...” Hannibal started to say.

“Insane?” Will finish for him.

“Yes.” Hannibal said. 

Will felt Hannibal raise his head and looked down at him, then lean down and kiss him. 

Yes, Will thought they were fucking insane.


End file.
